1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a display panel such as a liquid crystal display (hereinunder referred to as "LCD") which is pivotably supported by the main body of an information machine such as a personal computer or a word processor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers, word processors, etc. which are provided with a liquid crystal panel as the display unit are widely used. Especially, lap-top or portable information machines adopt a liquid crystal panel. In such an apparatus, the liquid crystal panel is made pivotable. When the liquid crystal panel is not used, it functions as a lid of the apparatus, thereby protecting the display surface and preventing the ingress of dust or the like. When the liquid crystal panel is used, it is set up so that the operator can operate the keyboard, etc. while watching the display surface.
The liquid crystal panel is composed of an LCD unit for actually displaying data, and an inner cover and an outer cover which constitute a case for accommodating the LCD unit. A large opening for exposing the display surface of the LCD unit is provided on the inner cover so that the operator can see the display surface of the LCD unit during use.
Provision of such a large opening on the inner cover greatly reduces the rigidity of the inner cover. Since the cover is generally made of a plastic material such as an ABS resin, the mechanical strength of the cover is greatly reduced if a large opening is provided thereon. To solve this problem, the LCD unit is attached to the outer cover which has no opening for exposing the display surface of the LCD unit in a conventional crystal liquid panel.
At the time of checkout or repair of such an apparatus with the LCD unit attached to the outer cover, the inner cover is first removed. However, the portion of the LCD unit which is exposed after the inner cover is removed is only a small portion around the display surface, so that the LCD unit must be removed from the outer cover in order to actually check out or repair the apparatus. Thus, there is a problem in the operability of the apparatus. In addition, in many apparatuses, the inner cover is provided with an operation switch and a locking mechanism, so that it is not easy to remove the inner cover itself.
The structure for attaching an LCD unit is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 62-257512.
In order to pivotably fix a liquid crystal panel to the main body of a computer, a hinging mechanism is necessary. A liquid crystal panel is generally screwed to a rotary shaft provided on the main body. Such a hinging mechanism is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 62-257512 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 1-76622.
In a general structure for attaching a liquid crystal panel, metal fittings are first fixed to a rotary shaft, and thereafter fixed again to the liquid crystal panel. According to this conventional method, positioning of the metal fittings, which is difficult, is required twice, so that the operability is deteriorated. Especially in the case of cutting the lower end of the liquid crystal panel in a shade of a gate in such a manner as to surround the rotary shaft attached to the main body in order to make the connecting portion good to look at, it is impossible to connect the liquid crystal panel with the rotary shaft by screwing from the outside, so that the assembly of the apparatus such as attachment of metal fittings is difficult.
When the outer cover of the liquid crystal panel is functioned as a lid of the apparatus, the liquid crystal panel is locked to the main body so that the liquid crystal panel is safe even while it is carried. In order to lock the liquid crystal panel, a locking claw is provided on a part of the liquid crystal panel and the claw is engaged with a hole or the like in the main body. Such a locking device is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 64-78312.
In a conventional locking device, a hooking member for locking the liquid crystal panel to the main body is urged toward the locking position by a coil spring or the like, and when the locking operation is released, the hooking member is shifted to the unlocking position with a finger or the like. The coil spring for urging the hooking member either pulls the hooking member from the outside, or pushes the hooking member from the opposite side.
In such a locking device, since the coil spring is disposed in the vicinity of the hooking member, the space for accommodating the spring is necessary, which is an obstacle to the reduction of the size of the apparatus. In addition, in assembling the apparatus, it is necessary to combine the coil spring with one end thereof fixed to the liquid crystal panel to the hooking member, which makes the assembly difficult.